The Star
"What will you gain by fighting us? Do you think they will welcome you?" -The Star The Star The Star is the tenth and final boss of Furi. Despite being the final boss, it is in fact, optional. Depending on the ending chosen, you can avoid fighting this boss entirely. The fight, in a change of pace, is entirely ranged, focusing entirely on the bullet hell aspect of combat with no dueling/CQC segments. The boss takes the form of a giant holographic floating head surrounded by 4 metal arms and 4 drones that it uses to fight with until the last phase. Due to dialogue during the fight, it's heavily implied that this boss was The Stranger's superior. It refers to him as Rider and asks for his judgement of the planet, as he was sent to determine if the planet was to be invaded/assimilate to prolong the survival of their own planet. The army on the mother ship seeming to be many men that look a lot like The Stranger. As to whether they are clones or simply other inhabitants from the same planet is unknown. Fight Phase 1 In the first phase, The Stranger must fire at the The Star's hands. The far drones produce covering fire, while the near drones produce lasers, projectiles, and melee attacks. After some time in Phase 1, the drones switch roles, with the near drones providing covering fire and the far drones using only a sweeping laser attack. The Star then cycles back to Phase 1's original attack pattern. In Furier difficulty, some of the "covering fire" projectiles are indestructible and block bullets. The second part of Phase 1 has a different projectile pattern of covering fire, making the lasers from the far drones more difficult to evade. Phase 2 The near drones produce covering fire, while the far drones copy the front drones' attacks from phase 1. The Stranger must continue to attack The Star's hands. After some time in Phase 2, the near drones begin provide more covering fire of bullet-blocking projectiles while the rear drones produce damaging energy waves. After this, The Star cycles back to Phase 2's original attack pattern. In Furier difficulty, more of the "covering fire" projectiles are indestructible, and the rear drones fire more frequently aggressive in the energy wave phase. Phase 3 The Star's hands create expanding rings of bullet-absorbing projectiles, while The Star itself, creates short lines of larger, blue, bullet-absorbing projectiles. When one hand is destroyed, the remaining hand creates a single expanding ring of projectiles near the center of the battlefield instead. After some time in Phase 3, both hands, as well as the near drones, produce sweeping lasers to dodge. Because of the number of lasers, dodging is significantly more difficult unless The Stranger dodges at a point where the lasers cross. In Furier difficulty, the first cycle includes periodic arcs of normal enemy projectiles that make weaving around the blue projectiles substantially more complicated. During the "Oops! All Lasers!" phase, one hand will fire two lasers, for a total of 4-5 lasers on the battlefield at once (up from 3-4 in Furi difficulty). Phase 4 The bullet-blocking projectiles create a distorted grid on the battlefield with very few safe regions. The near drones create waves of energy, as in the second cycle of Phase 2. When one hand is destroyed, the remaining hand fires bullet-blocking projectiles while the drones continue firing waves of energy. When the far drones fire, they fire together, so that the only safe way to dodge is towards The Star (which also requires After the first cycle of Phase 4 is over, the hands retreat underneath the battlefield, still vulnerable, and create red expanding rings of energy. The far drones fire a few homing projectiles periodically, one at a time. When one hand is destroyed, in the second cycle of Phase 4, the remaining hand fires red rings more aggressively, and the far drones fire homing projectiles more aggressively. In Furier difficulty, the waves of energy in the first cycle are larger, requiring a more precise dash (or at least a longer dash). In the second cycle, the boundary of the red rings is larger, as with the waves in the first cycle. The homing projectiles are also faster, and the far drones fire them more frequently. Phase 5 (Desperation Phase) This is the final Desperation Phase that The Stranger must overcome. In the first part of this phase, The Stranger dodges a combination of blue projectiles moving back and forth, orange projectiles constantly moving towards the screen, and purple projectiles homing in. Only the purple projectiles can be destroyed, and once the large purple projectiles reach the battlefield, they shatter into many smaller purple projectiles. In the second part, The Star fires projectiles at The Stranger as red rings expand out from the far-left and far-right sections of the battlefield. The Star tracks The Stranger with the projectiles (which nonetheless travel in a straight line), and it is generally easier to dodge with a dash than by running. In the second half of this part, the red rings are replaced with green waves coming from The Star, and The Star's tracking stream becomes faster. In the third part, The Star fires a wide laser back and forth, requiring very precise dodging to survive. After a few seconds, destructible projectiles begin to cascade from The Star, making dodging the laser much more complicated. In the fourth and final part, The Star begins by firing blue (absorbing, unbreakable) projectiles downwards along the left and right edges of the battlefield, and orange (breakable) projectiles down the center. The Stranger must fire at the orange projectiles to make a safe path. Periodically, The Star will switch the pattern so that the blue projectiles are down the center, and the orange projectiles are along the edges instead. Finally, with no change to the projectiles, The Star begins firing red expanding rings, which must be evaded by dodging towards The Star. In Furier difficulty: # There are more blue projectiles in the first part. # There are more projectiles in the second part, and they are homing (i.e. now they must be evaded with a dash). The red rings are also more frequent, and their borders are slightly larger. The green waves are also more frequent and larger. # No change to the laser. Half of the projectiles are red, doing more damage on collision. # Half of the destructible projectiles are red, doing more damage. No change to the red energy rings. Category:Bosses